Eu Amo-te
by alpha61
Summary: Relâmpago e Tech. Cada um tem o seu ponto de vista sobre o que sentem um pelo outro. Os dois querem declarar-se, mas sabem que não é uma coisa fácil de se fazer.


**Eu Amo-te**

SINOPSE: Relâmpago e Tech. Cada um tem o seu ponto de vista sobre o que sentem um pelo outro. Os dois querem declarar-se, mas sabem que não é uma coisa fácil de se fazer.

**Ponto De Vista Do Relâmpago:**

Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. Eu sei que está errado! É contra lei da natureza! Eu e ele somos machos! Pior: ele é um coiote e eu sou um papa-léguas! Os coiotes e os papa-léguas não se podem dar bem! É claro que connosco é diferente. O Tech é vegetariano, por isso não me vai comer. O que torna tudo difícil é o facto de sermos colegas e de eu passar muito tempo com ele. No início, achava que eu e ele nunca nos íamos dar bem. Estávamos sempre a discutir por tudo e por nada! Nós ainda discutimos muito, mas agora é diferente. Eu o Tech somos grandes amigos: os elhores amigos. De todos os Lunáticos, praticamente só eu é que compreendo as palavras dele. De à um mês para cá tenho-me sentido diferente de volta dele. Praticamente não consigo passar um dia sem estar perto dele. Só me apetece passar o dia inteiro ao lado dele. Aqules olhos verdes, aquele sorriso, o seu toque, o seu corpo, o seu cheiro... Tudo nele me deixa feliz. Como eu disse no início: é errado, é contra a lei da natureza. Mas a verdade é que eu não me consigo controlar. O que eu sinto por ele é muito forte. Estou completamente apaixonado e nao sei o que fazer. O melhor seria contar-lhe o que sinto, mas tenho medo de ser rejeitado! Eu penso, penso, penso, mas não encontro outra solução para acabar com este sofrimento de guardar este segredo. Tenho mesmo que contar tudo ao Tech.

**Ponto De Vista Do Tech:**

Não consigo entender. Por mais voltas que dê à minha cabeça, não consigo perceber como é que isto aconteceu. De à um mês para cá, o Relâmpago tem tido comportamentos estranhos à minha volta. Tenta a todo o custo não me irritar e passa o tempo todo comigo. Houve um dia que ele me ofereceu uma _pizza_ para me agradecer por ser o melhor amigo dele e eu na altura não percebi porque é que ele estava a ser assim. Mas agora, acho que sei. E se for o que eu penso, então a minha vida vai-se tornar melhor. Quando estou com o Relâmpago, sinto-me feliz. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Os olhos verdes dele, o seu lindo sorriso, o seu corpo atraente... Tudo nele me faz bem. Como disse no início, não consigo entender como tudo aconteceu. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho a certeza: eu estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo e não sei como é que ele vai reagir quando souber. A nossa relacção é impossível. Nós somos dois machos, um coiote e um papa-léguas, inimigos antigos. Eu tenho pensado seriamente em contar-lhe tudo, mas tenho medo da reacção dele. Eu não quero perder a amizade dele! Mas sinto que é isso que vai acontecer se eu lhe contar. Apesar dos meus medos, decidi contar-lhe tudo. Só espero não me vir a arrepender.

O Relâmpago estava no corredor a correr.

O Tech estava no corredor a correr.

De repente, chocam um contra o outro.

"Tech?! O que é que fazes aqui?!"

"Relâmpago! Ainda bem que te encontro! Preciso de falar contigo!"

"Eu também!"

"Vamos para o teu quarto?"

"Pode ser!"

Os dois levantam-se e vão directos para o quarto do Relâmpago..

Lá dentro, os dois sentam-se na cama.

"Falas primeiro?"

"Não. Fala tu, Relâmpago."

"Então está bem. Eu quero dizer-te que tu és muito especial para mim. És o meu melhor amigo! Mas eu gostava que fosses mais do que isso!"

"Mais... do que isso? Relâmpago! Eu... Eu penso o mesmo! Tu também és muito importante para mim!"

"Tech."

"Relâmpago."

Os dois estavam a olhar nos olhos um do outro.

"Eu amo-te.", disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois estavam frente a frente a sorrirem um para o outro.

O Relâmpago aproximou-se mais do Tech e o Tech do Relâmpago.

Finalmente, beijaram-se. E, apesar de um ter um bico e o outro um grande focinho, os dois conseguiram beijar-se bem.

O Tech agarrou o Relâmpago na cintura e o Relâmpago colocou as "mãos" à volta do pescoço do Tech. O Tech começou a baixar-se em cima do Relâmpago, colocando os dois na cama.

Eles separaram-se do beijo.

"Este é o melhor dia da minha vida.", disse o Relâmpago.

O Tech sorriu para ele e voltou a beijá-lo.

Os dois cobriram-se debaixo dos cobertores, felizes por estarem finalmente juntos e por se terem declarado tão facilmente.


End file.
